portabilidadefandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Infoboxes Portáteis
O incentivo do FANDOM para um sistema mais inclusivo de wikis agora inclui uma "boa prática" (ainda não é uma melhor prática para usar (veja ajuda também ajuda com e ). Isto continua a ser desenvolvido e são parte da nova geração depois das predefinições que usam InfoboxBuilder. Muitas infoboxes portáteis já foram criadas! Este documento é uma alternativa para a documentação oficial. Se você não costuma criar ou modificar predefinições, talvez este guia não seja muito útil para você. Uma boa idéia é ler a lista de perguntas frequentes começada por Dessamator. Como em qualquer função nova, haverá bugs, e nós tentamos listá-los nessa lista. História Assim como a maioria de , um formato é desenvolvido dentro de uma (ex:Template:Infobox character). Diferentemente da maioria das outras predefinições, a predefinição de uma infobox portátil é escrita em um formato especial de XML em vez de . Este tipo de marcação é mais típico de ou de dentro do wikitexto, e a sintaxe de infoboxes portáteis é na verdade o script de uma extensão; isso permite que o formato da plataforma seja o mesmo em plataformas diferentes. Quando a predefinição for criada, ela poderá ser usada como qualquer outra predefinição nos artigos. Para muitos, isso significa que a substituição é possível para a maioria dos arquivos sem ter que mudar o que está escrito nos artigos. A ferramenta de migração tem isso como objetivo; o rascunho resultante precisará de alguns ajustes em muitos casos e não podem ser usados como são gerados em algumas wikis. Nesses casos, um aperfeiçoamento mais a fundo usando sintaxe será necessário. É válido lembrar que na maioria dos casos onde a ferramenta de migração não oferece um bom resultado, as predefinições usadas são geralmente muito antigas (e tendem a não aparecer bem em outros aparelhos), muito complexas ou infoboxes fora do padrão (com designs que não aparecem bem em aparelhos móveis). Informações básicas Dentro de um artigo, uma infobox é usada da mesma maneira como sempre. A predefinição usada (nesse caso Template:Infobox character) pode estar usando a sintaxe da Infobox Portátil, que aparece dessa maneira: O exemplo acima produz uma Infobox Viável, e o resultado básico produzido pela Ferramenta de Migração. Há algumas funções faltando que podem ser usadas para melhorar o rascunho. Aqui você aprenderá sobre "default" (que pode ser usada com uma "child" de qualquer elemento que usa "source"), "labels" e "format". O último é usado para para que nós possamos usar informações puras ao invés de informações e unidades misturadas, mas a mesma função pode fazer muitas coisas importantes, sobre as quais nós explicaremos em mais detalhes no fim da página. Posição Idade Status Altura } polegadas Peso } gramas Rascunhos com a Ferramenta de Migração A ferramenta de Migrações de Infoboxes é usada para converter outros tipos de Infoboxes Portáteis com resultados misturados. Com predefinições mais complexas, a edição manual é necessária. Inserção das Infoboxes usando o Editor Visual Usar Editor Visual - a ferramenta mais comum para novos contribuidores - o processo de adicionar uma infobox é fácil. Há um menu dropdown na barra de ferramentas de edição que mostra uma lista de Infoboxes Portáteis. Modificar essa Infobox e algumas operações não é tão simples. Os parâmetros de uma infobox são expostos sem explicação e imagens e vídeos não podem ser inseridos facilmente. A ferramenta de inserção do Editor Visual é necessária para a inserção de uma imagem (ou vídeo) no parte principal do artigo. Também é necessário copiar o cursor para a imagem dentro da Infobox usando o Editor Fonte. É importante lembrar em que parâmetro a imagem deve ser colocada. Não é importante marcar o tamanho, legenda, ou quaisquer outros modificadores a imagem, já que esses marcadores serão ignorados. A largura da imagem é determinada por CSS e a legenda deve ser adicionada através da etiqueta caption. Na implementação atual, o processo copiar/colar também é necessário no Editor Clássisco (RTE). Etiquetas (Tags) Se você estiver acostumado com predefinições tradicionais, uma palavra dentro de três chaves (ex: " }") é chamado de . Eles representam input para uma predefinição, onde o valor da "palavra" é o que está no artigo. O mesmo input é reconhecido na Infobox Portátil usando source="palavra". Tais parâmetros são usados para armazenar informações no artigo, mas eles não tem que aparecer da mesma maneira que são introduzidos. Eles podem aparecer diferentemente através do uso da etiqueta '. O encaixamento de etiquetas é muito importante para rastrear algumas etiquetas que podem ser usadas com outros tipos de etiquetas. Em XML, também é importante que etiquetas possam ser fechadas; se elas não precisarem de uma etiqueta de fechamento, elas devem terminar com '/>. Para agrupar elementos de informações em uma seção (seja horizontalmente ou verticalmente), a etiqueta é importante. As etiquetas de representam uma maneira genérica de produzir qualquer tipo de wikitexto dentro de uma infobox portátil onde a informação pode ser ignorada ou restrita. Essas etiquetas tipicamente ocupam uma seção inteira (assim como a etiqueta ) e podem ser usadas para mostrar links ou qualquer outra informação. Tipicamente, uma etiqueta de navegação é postada no rodapé da página. Imagens A funcionalidade tabber é suportada parcialmente se você usar um conjunto de imagens na predefinição dentro de uma etiqueta ou . Veja a seção para ajuda. ;Exemplo de infobox portátil Temporada(s) Primeira aparição ;Exemplo de uso de galerias ;Exemplo de uso de tabber Personalização com CSS Infoboxes usando esse tipo de código são personalizadas automaticamente, usando o . Se qualquer uma das variáveis estiver vazia, a linha relevante da predefinição não será mostrada (ao menos que a etiqueta 'default' tenha sido usada). A personalização inline não pode ser usada aqui. Classes personalizadas também não podem ser usadas, mas um conjunto limitado de classes predefinidas que podem ser usadas para personalizar elementos através dos atributos theme e theme-source. Layout Os layouts ainda são básicos e só podem ser aplicados às informações e os rótulos. rótuloInformações. O padrão é um layout como uma tabela com rótulos em informações The default is a "table"-like layout with labels in data laid out like the box on the right. rótuloInformações The other layout is which puts labels above data and data indented box on the right. Layouts also apply to groups (see below) and give more options which will be described with the help for Groups. Grupos Grupos são como sub-infoboxes onde você pode controlar o layout e algumas funções independentemente da infobox. Grupos funcionam bem para porções da infobox que você quer que sejam "dobráveis". Você pode adicionar um dos atributos seguintes: * collapse="closed" - dobrado por padrão * collapse="open" - aberto por padrão Temas Temas são conjuntos de estilos de CSS que se aplicam a uma infobox em particular (através do atributo theme="nomedotema" da infobox ). Quando você especificar um tema, você pode aplicar estilos para uma classe .portable-infobox.pi-theme-''nomedotema'' na sua página MediaWiki:Wikia.css. Isso será diferente da personalização padrão, mas os valores padrões serão usados em qualquer coisa que não for especificada no tema. ;Exemplos * Obrigado aos usuários de Fanz of Lucy Worsley Wiki. Lá vocês podem ver alguns ótimos exemplos de personalização nessa página. * Confira esse tema criado pelo usuário Robcamstone! Resultados avançados O uso mais direto de tipos de informação é ter um valor aparecer da mesma maneira como foi inserido. Entretanto, um objetivo secundário das Infoboxes Portáteis é usar informações de uma maneira mais estruturada. Nos exemplos de altura e peso acima, assume-se que todos os valores são em polegadas e gramas, e as tags format adicionam essas etiquetas ao resultado com a expectativa de que o valor inserido será apenas um número. Em designs futuros do Editor Visual, é provável que inserir um valor que não é um número não será permitido. Tags de formatação Etiquetas de formatação () dão mais controle sobre como o parâmetro é mostrado nas etiquetas , , e . Funções Parser (ParserFunctions) Invocar ParserFunctions é feito atualmente dentro da etiqueta , ou , usando uma sentença {{#switch: (ou similar). Quando usados nas etiquetas de navegação ou formatação, isso não será invocado ou mostrado a não ser que haja um valor no parâmetro fonte inicial. Para uso na tag "default", evite a armadilha de referir ao mesmo elemento que é usado como padrão. O uso das funções parser no padrão, pega informações que foram inseridas em outro lugar para construir o resultado da informação que está faltando. Não há a necessidade de usar {{#if: se estiver testando para o parâmetro fonte principal, já que esses não aparecerão em uma infobox se eles estiverem em branco, a não ser que a tag esteja presente. DPL "DPL" é a abreviação de Dynamic Page List. Isso é uma extensão complexa, poderosa, mas limitada para wikis que podem gerar listas (principalmente para tabelas) baseadas em categorias e outras meta-informações (como carimbos de tempo e último editor). Essa extensão não é habilitada por padrão no FANDOM, então você precisa fazer um pedido para poder usá-la. Direções futuras Detalhes sobre as substituições funcionais para Semantic MediaWiki (SWM) e possivelmente DynamicPageList (DPL) dentro das infoboxes, assim como a informação HTML5 integrada, foram discutidos durante Community Connect 2015, mas não detalhadamente. A sintaxe preliminar para extensões ou novas funções serão escritos aqui quando estiverem disponíveis. Veja também * Infoboxes Portáteis/Dicas e truques * Infoboxes Portáteis/Perguntas Frequentes * Infoboxes Portáteis/Benefícios * Infoboxes Portáteis/Melhores práticas en:Portable Infoboxes de:Portable Infoboxen fr:Infoboxes portables es:Infoboxes portátiles ru:Модульные инфобоксы zh:訊息框 ja:ポータブルインフォボックス Category:Documentação Category:Visões gerais Category:Infoboxes Portáteis Category:Páginas em português Categoria:Portabilidade